The present invention relates to paint cans and, more particularly a paint can that is formed to be useful as a roller pan permitting use of a roller directly into the paint can without any additional apparatus.
Painting frequently may become a time consuming, expensive and messy task, particularly for the occasional do it yourselfer who does not possess a wide assortment of painting equipment. Though various types of improvements have been made in paint quality and undercoatings the paint container itself has remained substantially the same for hundreds of years and serves little or any useful purpose other than holding the paint. Though a hand brush may be immersed into the paint can and then applied to a surface to be painted, paint is more typically emptied from the can into a storage basin more convenient for the mode of application.
When the paint is to be applied using a roller brush the paint is typically poured from the paint can into a roller pan, or a roller pan liner that is formed to receive the roller while providing a reservoir for the paint. When the painting is completed the remaining paint is poured back into the paint can after which the roller pan must be cleaned, and/or the roller pan liner discarded.
The occasional painter desiring to use a roller brush must frequently purchase the roller pan and/or roller pan liners along with the roller brush. Additionally, the task of carefully pouring paint from one container to another and of cleaning the emptied containers can be cumbersome and result in paint spillage in the surrounding area.
The present invention is directed to a novel paint can wherein the constituent portions of the paint can, i.e. the lid and base, are formed to cooperate to permit the paint can to serve as a roller pan, while still performing the functions of a traditional paint can. The invention is intended to eliminate the need to purchase a separate roller pan or roller pan insert along with the paint. Thus, the invention helps the professional or weekend painter by minimizing the tools necessary in order to perform the painting.